deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Stranding Wiki:User policy
This is the official page for user policies of the Death Stranding Wiki. These guidelines explain the different types of users, your rights as a user, and the acceptable standard for usernames. All policies are expected to be understood and adhered by all users on the wiki, regardless of status or position, generally before contributing to the wiki. Failure to comply with these policies may result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. Certain policies are able to be changed or modified based on a general community consensus. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes, which can be organized on Discussions or contacting an administrative member. Your rights All visitors to this site have sufficient user rights to edit it at some level. However, some editing features are not available to every user. Some more advanced rights exist in order to help new users, improve the wiki and to prevent spam and vandalism. Below is a description of those rights. Types of users Unregistered or IP users * Can read the wiki as well as and edit unprotected pages. Registered or logged in users * Can read the wiki, , edit unprotected pages and semi-protected pages. * Can customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their * Can an image or other limited file formats to the wiki. * Bookmark or follow pages to their . * Maintain a . Administration users The administration team of Death Stranding Wiki are experienced users who have been entrusted with additional privileges to help with the wiki's maintenance, design, and enforce the wiki's policies. These users have a proven edit history and good knowledge of the wiki they edit most frequently on. They are separated into moderators, administrators (or sysops), and bureaucrats. The administration team do much to maintain the content and manner of the wiki, such as: * and restoring pages, files, page histories, etc. * both pages and files so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. * and unblocking user names and IP addresses from the wiki. * Grant and revoke moderator rights. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Editing the wiki's . * Editing the to make changes to the interface. * Removing and restoring threads and replies by any user * Closing and reopening threads * Deleting blog comments * Moderating the feature. Becoming an administrator Administrators are selected on an as-needed basis. When the need arises, a new administrator will be selected based on their competence, contributions, and conduct. This also applies to moderators based on their activity and competence on the Discussions feature and user blog posts. Usernames Fairly or unfairly, the line between acceptable and unacceptable usernames is often drawn by those who find the username inappropriate, not by the creator of the name. Please don't try to find this line. Accounts with blatantly offensive and/or inappropriate usernames are immediately subject to an indefinite ban. If a username is deemed inappropriate with no clear intent or not as severe, administrators may take steps to help you change your username. Failure to do so will result in a block, however. The types of username we do not allow are detailed in the following sections. As always, sock puppetry, the act of using another account and/or IP address to circumvent a block given to another account, is strictly prohibited and subject to an indefinite block. Misleading usernames Misleading usernames are to be avoided. Deliberate attempts to create confusion with your username will almost certainly be met with a severe block. These include though aren't limited to: * Names that can be confused with other contributors. * Names of well-known living or recently deceased people unless you are that person. If you are, say so on your user page and be prepared to potentially provide proof. * Names that are extremely lengthy and nonsensical. * Names with a confusing use of letters that look similar in sans-serif fonts. That is, the letters capital i and lower case L, and the numeral 1 look exactly the same (I/l/1) in certain fonts, as do upper/lower case O and the numeral 0 (O/o/0). This should be taken into account, and creative use of one in place of the other (I where L would be expected and vice versa) is discouraged, given its past misuse. See Wikipedia's Doppelganger account page for more information. * Names that include commonly used Fandom software or Death Stranding community terms, or imply an official position on this wiki. Prohibited username components include, but are not limited to, words resembling the following: **"Custodian", "Administrator", "Admin", "System operator", "Sysop", "Moderator", or any other name which implies an official role or role greater than that of a standard user. ** "Rollback" or "Revert", "Edit war", "POV", etc. ** "Delete", "Upload", "Pagemove", "Redirect", or other editing processes or abstractions. ** "Vandal", "Spammer", "Troll", or other names that may give the impression that you intend to cause trouble. ** "Bot", "Robot", "Script", "Initialize", "Automated", "Daemon", etc., unless the name is intended as a designated bot account. Names that imply bot accounts may be blocked, and the user may be requested to contact an administrator to confirm that the account is indeed a bot account. ** Any visible toolbar buttons, namespaces, or other technical terms which may be confusing to inexperienced users or otherwise imply a capacity different than that of a normal user. Disruptive and offensive usernames Disruptive usernames include outright offensive or personal attacks, include profanities or otherwise show a clear intent to disrupt editing on this wiki. Offensive usernames are usernames that offend other contributors, making harmonious editing difficult or impossible. These include, though not limited to: * Usernames that promote or imply hatred or violence. * Usernames that are recognized as slurs or insults. * Usernames that refer to symbols of hatred, including historical figures or events that are widely associated with such. * Usernames that refer to or imply sexual acts, including slang, innuendo, and double entendre. * Usernames that refer to or allude to reproductive or excretory functions of the body. * Usernames that promote or refer to violent real-world actions (e.g terrorism, organised crime). * Usernames mentioning or referring to illnesses, disabilities, or conditions. * Usernames that contain profanity, obscenities, or other potentially offensive language. This includes non-English languages. * Usernames which consist primarily of the name of a belief figure. Usernames that are clearly expressions of faith are discouraged, however considered allowed unless disruptive. Should a username not be clear as to the motive, it may be reviewed. * Usernames that promote a controversial or potentially inflammatory point of view. * Misspellings or spellings of any of the types of names listed above with "creative substitutions". Spam in the username We do not tolerate names which obviously attempt to sell a product or service, or even those which appear to do so. If your username is that of a website address, email address, company, religious group, non-profitable organization or any other sort of formalized organization or incorporation, your user and user talk pages are subject to deletion, and you will likely be infinitely banned.